Chaos and Order, Dark and light
by Ramses the Great
Summary: Percy had a dark companion that seemed as his opposite yet his twin. Enjoy! Set during the Titan's curse.
1. Mysterious Killer

** A man's POV:**

The man kept running as if his life depended on it which it did. As he ran he kept looking back and looking for someone or something. Finally he ran into an alley

and found it was a dead end. Trembling with fear, the man drew his M14116 pistol and shouted:"Leave me alone! I've done nothing wrong!". Then from behind

him a voice said:" Do you count the murder 500 innocents as nothing wrong?". The man turned around and pointed his pistol at... the wall? '_Where did he go?_'

thought the man. That voice belonged to the one who was pursuing him for two months. That voice belonged to the one who ruined his business. That voice

belonged to the one who managed to infiltrate all of the man's defenses, kill all his bodyguards, and still track him around the world. "Who are you? At least tell

me that." The man asked. "I go by many names. I am everybody and nobody. You may call me Omega, for I am the last person you will ever see.". The man

kept pointing his pistol everywhere:" Where are you, you coward!". " Right behind you." Omega said. The man turned around and before he could do

anything a dagger slit his throat. And the last thing the man saw was a face with unruly black hair and cold sea green eyes before time and memory ceasd to

exist.

* * *

**Omega's POV:**

_Another mission accomplished. Looks like Alex is going to lose our bet_, Omega thought as he bent over and carved an Omega sign on the man's forehead as his

symbol. The man was a drug dealer who was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people. Omega's not really the killer's name. His real name is Percy

Jackson .

* * *

**Author's note: Okay I'm done with the first chapter and don't worry I almost finished the 2nd one and I promise it's much bigger. Please Review!**


	2. Brothers from Tragic Pasts

**Alex POV:**

* * *

"Mission accomplished! Now pay up!" was the first thing Percy said as he entered the base. Alex sighed then handed Percy 500 drachmas._ Looks like Percy _

_will never stop being childish, _Alex thought. "here now go take a bath. You smell like a dead horse rotting in the middle of August.". As Percy went to his room

Alex's mind began to wander back into the past. His name wasn't really Alex. In fact, it was Alexander and not just any Alexander. He is Alexander the third

of Macedonia, known to the world as Alexander the Great. The reason for why archaeologists never found his remains**(A/N: Its true. Alexander the Great's **

**body was never found even though legend says that he was mummified.) **is that he is still using them. He's still alive because he was the son of Tartarus,

the spirit of the abyss. Because of that he was able to reform whenever he dies just like a monster. Even though he faced many dangers that could kill

demigods like him, he "died" only once. And that was in 323 BCE, when he died of poison. Turns out that his wife poisoned him because she was cheating on

him and was worrying on her life. This was betrayal and Alexander killed her and her lover when he found out. For years he wondered if he should reveal

himself to the world but the 'Diadochi', or the civil war over his throne convinced him not to. So he waited and waited. As the centuries went by he started to

fell , about 14 years ago when he was wandering through the streets of NYC he heard a scream. When he found the source he saw a woman

dying. He tried to heal her but she stopped him and said:"Please if you have any goodness in your heart protect my son!". Alex went and saw a baby in a

blanket near the ruins of a building drying and squirming. He took the baby and went back to the mother only to find her dead. Alex decided to keep the

baby and began to look for the reason of the mother's death. After a while of searching he saw a pile of gold dust. _Monster attack, _Alex thought as he looked

down on the baby. _What shall I name him?,_ Alex wondered. He finally decided to name him Perseus after the demigod son of Zeus. He hoped that Perseus

will have a happy ending like his namesake. As the years went by Alex was training Perseus how to be invincible. How to be a warrior. How to be a one-man

army. Eventually they both excelled and outmatched each other. Each of them had different and special weapons and powers. Percy eventually discovered

that he was the son of Poseidon when his father revealed himself to him. Also both Poseidon and Tartarus gave them gifts. Tartarus gave Alex the power to

use hellfire, a fire that was even more dangerous than Greek fire. This type of fire can consume the victim's soul to nothing. Hellfire can only be survived by

major gods, minor gods whose domain includes fire, or other hellfire users. Everything else have their life force consumed until they die or fade. Tartarus also

gave Alex two swords that are made of Tartarian diamond. This kind of weapons is mined from the abyss and can only be handled by Tartarus and his

offspring. The swords can be shot out of the handles while still be attached to them by Celestial Bronze chains **(A/N: Imagine Kratos' swords in God **

**of War)**and can be covered in hellfire. As for Percy, Tartarus gave him immunity to hellfire and the ability to cross his domain and return unscathed.

Meanwhile Poseidon gave Percy a Celestial Bronze sword named Riptide or Anaklusmos in Greek. He also gave Percy the ability to cause earthquakes and to

heal others with water along with his other abilities. As for Alex, Poseidon gave him the power to breathe underwater and permission to cross his domain.

And finally both Poseidon and Tartarus gave them the best armor possible which Poseidon got from Hephaestus when he taught the god how to seduce

naiads. The armor was the classical Greek/Macedonian armor which included a Celestial bronze breastplate, a Greek a war kilt, Greek shoulder plates,

shin guards, gauntlets, and a Greek hoplite armor with horse hair. However they added a little by putting a cape and hood on the back and head. They also

changed the armors' color. Percy's armor and cape was white and trimmed aqua blue on the edges. Alex's armor and cape was black and trimmed crimson

red on the edges. Then they learned all about Greek and Roman mythology. Finally the gave each other code names and a slogan. Alex was Alpha since he

was the first while Percy was Omega since he was the last. Their slogan became "We're in this forever". they were ready to save the

world.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. And I want to you to tell me in your reviews who to pair Percy and Alex with.**


	3. Council Meeting

**Chiron's POV:**

"One of our satyrs has discovered two new half-bloods."Chiron began as he gazed at every councilor. There was Castor from the Dionysus cabin, Lee

Fletcher from the Apollo cabin, Katie Gardener from the Demeter cabin, Travis and Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin, Clarisse La Rue from the Ares

cabin, Silena Beauregard from the Aphrodite cabin, Charles Beckendorf from the Hephaestes cabin, Annabeth Chase from the Athena cabin, Thalia Grace

from the Zeus cabin, and Daniel Smith from the Poseidon cabin. Chiron frowned as he saw Daniel and Thalia glare at each other. Daniel came to camp 2

years ago with a satyr Grover. Before they managed to cross the boundaries the Minotaur caught up with them, knocked Grover out and was about to kill

him when Daniel distracted it by jumping on its back. Somehow Daniel managed to break one of the Minotaur's horns and stab him with it. However Daniel

hit his head on the second horn while the Minotaur was thrashing wildly. Daniel dragged Grover over the boundary line before falling unconscious himself.

Once he woke up and was told that he was a demigod he became quite full of himself. It only got worse when Poseidon claimed him at the campfire. When

Zeus accused Daniel of stealing his master bolt the latter had to go on a quest to retrieve it . Daniel chose Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan from the

Hermes cabin. The thought of Luke sent a wave of sadness to Chiron. He was a demigod who ran away from his home and by chance met Thalia and

Annabeth who also ran away from their homes. The three became a family through time. Grover found them and took them to Camp Half-Blood. But

Hades sent all 3 of his of his Furies and a pack of hellhounds to torment and even kill Thalia. In the end Thalia had to sacrifice herself to save her

friends. However, Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a pine tree. Because of her "death" and his failed quest, Luke swore to destroy Olympus

and began to serve Kronos. Due to Daniel's arrogance the trio had to face many dangers yet they succeeded. Once they were back at camp, Luke took

Daniel to the forest, almost killed him with a pit scorpion and ran away. The next year Luke poisoned Thalia's pine tree which got Chiron and Argus

fired for that. Eventually Daniel, Annabeth and Clarisse went on a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece and succeeded. But the Fleece worked its magic

too well on Thalia's tree and brought Thalia back to life. When Thalia found out about everything she became upset. After a while Daniel and Thalia

began to argue a lot and became enemies quickly. When Daniel and Annabeth started dating Thalia was furious and cut her ties with Annabeth. Now

here they are at a council meeting. Chiron continued:" Grover now needs help to deliver those 2 half-bloods. Who would like to volunteer?" Silena,

Katie, Daniel, Annabeth and Thalia all raised their hands:"Since Daniel, Annabeth and Thalia are our best fighters they will go to WestOver Academy

tomorrow morning. Council dismissed."

* * *

**Alright guys I almost finished the next and it's waaaaaaaaaaaay bigger than this one. Also we have the following pairings:**

**Percy/Artemis:4  
**

**Alex/Athena:1  
**

**Alex/ Goddess:1  
**

**By the way I think maybe Reyna should be with Alex. give ideas for the pairings in ur reviews. Any ideas are appreciated!  
**


	4. Clash of Forces

**Artemis's POV:**

Artemis looked closely as a Camp Half-Blood van arrived at West Over academy. Out of it came three demigods, two females and a male. _They must _

_be here for the Di Angelos. Great we have_ _competition, _Artemis thought with a tinge despair. She had been trying for months to get the rest of the

Council of the Gods to prepare for the inevitable war with the Titans. Even though the Council refused she was recruiting more Hunters to prepare

herself and was hoping that Bianca Di Angelo would be one of the future Hunters. After a while Artemis saw the son of Poseidon being dragged along

with the Di Angelos by the manticore Dr. Thorn. She was going to follow when she saw the other two demigods and a satyr running after. After

following them with the Hunters she saw that they were losing the battle with the manticore. _So much for the best fighters in Camp Half-Blood_, Artemis

thought sadly. The manticore was about to win when Artemis and her Hunters intervened. Sensing that his plan was failing the manticore tried to kill the

Big Three demigods but was stopped by the daughter of Athena jumping on its back. In the end the manticore jumped off the cliff with the girl still

latched on its back. The son Poseidon tried to go after them but the Hunters held him back. "Let me go! Who do you think you are?" the boy yelled

angrily. Zoe stepped forward and was about to smack him when a helicopter appeared and began to fire at them. Artemis was about to turn the

enemies to ravens when a huge black fireball hit the helicopter and exploded. The explosion blew everyone ten feet away from the helicopter or what

was left of it. Artemis turned around, drew her bow and pointed at the forest ready to fire. Her hunters did the same thing while the campers drew their

weapons. Silently and without making a sound two figures approached them. They were humanoid but they were wearing Greco/Macedonian armor with

a cape and hood on so their faces cannot be seen. The taller one wore black armor and cape trimmed crimson red on the edges while the shorter one

wore white armor and cape trimmed aqua blue on the edges. They stopped once they were five away then they did the strangest thing. they bowed

before Artemis. "Greetings Lady Artemis. We are honored to finally meet you." the taller one said. "Who are you?" Artemis tried to say menacingly.

"We go by many names. But you can call me Omega while you can call my companion Alpha.'' the shorter one said. Everyone except Artemis shivered

at the sound of Alpha's and Omega's voices. They both radiated an aura of power that only a god can radiate but they both appeared different. It was

obvious from the way Alpha spoke and the way he held himself that he was a natural leader and a warrior king of kings. Meanwhile Omega looked like

he was a warrior who answers to no one and cannot be restrained like the sea. "What's your real name?" Daniel demanded. Alpha and Omega

exchanged looks and some kind of agreement passed between them before them before Alpha said:" The Winter Solstice. We will reveal our identities

at the Winter Solstice.". "Whoa," Bianca Di Angelo said "Hold up. Timeout". After telling the Di Angelos about the Greek world and about Camp

Half-Blood Nico said:"Sweet lets go!". "There is another option." Zoe said.

"No there isn't!" Thalia said.

Thalia and Zoe glared at each other angrily. Artemis looked at Alpha and Omega. They seemed in a heated discussion until Omega finally nodded

and they fell silent.

" We've burdened these children enough,"Artemis said"Zoe I want you and the rest of the Hunters to retrieve our guests belongings and treat the

wounded. Also raise the tents as we are resting here for a while. Meanwhile Bianca walk with me.''. "Hey what what about me?" Nico asked. Artemis

looked at the boy, but before she could suggest anything Alpha said:"Actually Nico there is something Omega and I would like to talk to you about in

private.". Bianca looked nervously at Nico and then suspiciously at Alpha. Alpha noticed this and said:" Do not worry about your brother's safety. I

vouch his well being on both my life and my honor.'' As Artemis took Bianca to her tent she glanced back and saw Alpha and Omega taking Nico to the

woods. Artemis waved Bianca inside the tent and they both sat on the tent floor and then Artemis's deer sat beside her and put its head in her lap

contentedly. "As Zoe already said there **is** a second option for you other than going to Camp Half-Blood.''. ''And what's that?" Bianca asked. "For you to

join the Hunt,' Artemis replied then continued" But before you make any decision you must consider the following: You will get immortality but you will

have to be separated from your brother but do not worry he'll will be safe at Camp Half-Blood where you can see him from time to time.". Bianca

hesitated then said:" I don't know, but can you give some time to think about it?". "Of course my dear." Artemis replied with a smile. She fetched Zoe

and told her:" Bring me Daniel Smith, Alpha and Omega. We have much to talk about.''. As Zoe left Artemis wondered: _What do Alpha and Omega want_

_from Nico Di Angelo_?


	5. Alliances and Rivalries

**Meanwhile, Alpha's/Alex's POV:**

As Omega and Alpha led Nico Di Angelo to the woods Alpha glanced behind to make sure that no one was following them. Sure enough the Hunters were

unpacking their knapsacks, the daughter of Zeus pacing at the edge of the camp, the son Poseidon was sitting by the campfire looking miserable, and

Artemis leading Bianca Di Angelo to her tent. _Looks like Artemis is going to invite her to join the Hunt. Good, it will make what he planned what to do much _

_easier,_ Alpha thought. They stopped at a clearing then Nico asked:"So what to talk to me about?". Alpha studied the boy carefully. _Will he make a good _

_companion or will be backstabbing traitor that cares for no one and nothing but himself? _He wondered. "Nico Di Angelo it has been years since we given

this offer to any one but now we give it to you. You see: Omega and I have a group of warriors called the Brotherhood. If you wish to you can join us on

our adventures. Do you wish to join us?" Alpha said. Nico paused then asked:"What do I get from the Brotherhood that I can't get from Camp

Half-Blood?".  
_  
_

-" You will have immortality which means you will never die unless in battle. However, you must earn it first and there are certain conditions you must uphold if you

wish to join.".

-" And what are they?".

-" You must foreswear love forever and turn your back on the company of women, forever be a warrior, and help your brothers. Do you accept?".

-" What about Bianca?".

-" Nico let me tell you something about you and Bianca. Bianca takes care of you 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, and 365 days a year. Now that you know of our

world, monsters will hunt both you and Bianca down for lunch. So I ask you this question: Would you forgive yourself if Bianca died trying to save you? Besides

doesn't your sister deserve to be a normal 12 year old girl without having to worry about you every second?''.

Nico thought about it then said:" I accept.". Alpha was pleased then said:" Then repeat after me: I, Nico Di Angelo, pledge myself to the Brotherhood."(Alpha)

-" I, Nico Di Angelo, pledge myself to the Brotherhood."(Nico)

-" I turn my back on the company of women to forever be a warrior."(Alpha)

-" I turn my back on the company of women to forever be a warrior."(Nico)

-" I swear to uphold the laws of the Brotherhood and serve it's cause."(Alpha)

-" I swear to uphold the laws of the Brotherhood and serve it's cause."(Nico)

Alpha grinned at Nico and said:" Welcome brother.". Nico smiled at him when they heard a cough. The three turned around to see Zoe Nightshade looking at them

disdainfully then said:" Alpha and Omega, Lady Artemis wishes to speak with you.". Alpha, Omega, and Nico followed Zoe from the woods back to the clearing and saw

seven large silver tents. Zoe said:" Not you _boy_. Lady Artemis only wishes to speak with only Alpha and Omega.''. Alpha stiffened then said:"You do not tell what the

three of us do. Where I go, Nico goes.". Zoe became angry then growled:"That is not your decision, _boy. _You are to come to to speak with Lady Artemis as she

orders.". Alpha clenched his fists then said calmly:"I don't give a shit about Lady Artemis's orders. Either we all go or none of us go.". Zoe glared at him so hard that

it looked like she was trying to burn a hole in Alpha before she sighed then led them to the last tent and waved them inside. Inside there were so many animal pelts

that a nature lover a heart attack. Sitting on the floor was Artemis with a deer with glistening fur and silver horns lying in her lap. Also there was Daniel Smith who

looked like he lost an argument and Bianca Di Angelo who had a faint silver glow around from joining the Hunters Alpha realized.'' Join us Alpha and Omega." Lady

Artemis said before she noticed Nico between them. "Why is he here?" she asked Zoe. Zoe glared at Alpha before replying:" Alpha insisted that Nico Di Angelo come

with him.". Artemis looked at Alpha before asking:" And why is that?". " Nico might have some information that we know not of. However what happened at the

clearing?". Artemis explained to him what happened but when she arrived when the manticore spoke of the beast Nico interrupted:" He also said that soon they we

shall have the ultimate predator which will raise our lord completely. Bianca sneezed when he said that.". At that everyone was silent before Alpha:" I told you so.".

Artemis began:" Those beasts must be hunted.". Zoe Nightshade told her:" We'll go right away Lady Artemis.". " No Zoe. I must hunt this beast alone. Meanwhile you

must take the hunters with you to Camp Half-Blood.''.'' But Artemis you we hate that place.'' Zoe protested but Artemis would have none of it and said:" I am sure

Dionysus will not hold a grudge for the cabins you burned down. The Hunters will go to Camp Half-Blood which includes you my dear Bianca.". "What do you mean?"

Nico asked. Bianca looked guilty before answering:" Nico I'm really sorry but I decided to to join the Hunters.''. Nico was surprised but before he could Daniel

assured him:"Don't worry Nico you'll see her from the time to time and you'll love camp.". Nico looked at him strangely and said:" What are you talking about? I'm

not going to camp!". Everyone looked stunned except Alpha, Omega and Nico. " What do you mean you're not going to camp! You have to or you'll die from the

monsters!" Daniel yelled. " Actually there is another way for Nico to survive the monsters other than going to Camp Half-Blood. You see Omega and I created a

group or and army really called the Brotherhood. It's divided into 10 sectors which are: Infantry, Hypapists(Swordsmen), Cavalry, Assassins, Scouts, Medics, Siege

Masters, Strategists, and Suppliers. Each one of them has a specific job and has about twenty men each which gives the army an overall of 200 men. The army also

have the immortality of the Hunters but unlike them we take only boys." Alpha replied. There was stunned silence when Artemis narrowed her eyes at Alpha and

then said:" How can you make the Brotherhood immortality? You have no permission from the gods.". " Actually I don't need your permission to make the

Brotherhood immortal. I am not a pawn so you gods can play around with." Alpha replied while trying to keep his anger down. He was _sick _of the gods' pride and

arrogance, and also of the Hunters' and Artemis's _fucking _prejudice. Artemis glared at Alpha murderously but before she could reply Zoe exploded:" You have no

right to give immortality to _mere boys!_ Men are not worthy of having that honor since they are all greedy and arrogant _pigs!" _Zoe shouted furiously. Alpha bolted

upright and glared at Zoe with uncontrollable rage in his eyes. _NO ONE INSULTS HIS MEN LIKE THAT AND ESPECIALLY NOT THAT HUNTING BITCH!, _He thought

furiously before he growled:" Listen and listen very carefully because I am only going to say this once! If you actually knew a thing a about life and what women did

you would have spoken like that!". Both Alpha and Zoe stared at each other like wolves before Omega spoke:'' Calm down guys we need to talk about we get to

Camp Half-Blood fast.". " I can summon a ride from my brother." Artemis suggested. In the end everyone agreed to go at dawn.

* * *

**Alright guys thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Okay now I need characters for the Brotherhood and the details are:**

**1. Name:**

**2. Status(demigod, mortal, and satyr only):**

**3. Godly Parent (if available and please no Big Three or primordial or Titan because of the prophecy):  
**

**4. Sector: (Infantry, Hypapists...):  
**

**5. Weapons(No bow and arrows):  
**

** 6. Age:  
**

**7. History:  
**

** 8. Appearance:**

**Also here are the options for the pairings for the Alex and Percy:  
**

** Alex/Zoe  
**

** Alex/Goddess  
**

**Alex**/Reyna  


**Alex**/Other(specify please)  


** Percy/Annabeth  
**

** Percy/Artemis  
**

** Percy/Thalia  
**

** Percy/Zoe  
**

** Percy/Other  
**

** Alex/Thalia  
**


End file.
